


В нашей спальне после войны

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Протокол самоуничтожения запущен: три, два...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	В нашей спальне после войны

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-ВБ, Баки рассыпался, АУ, предполагается, что у Брока, Стива и Баки были устоявшиеся отношения.

Три – и после возвращения из Ваканды они только и делают, что трахаются: трахаются, трахаются и еще раз трахаются. Грубо и наспех, у входной двери, так, что массивная изогнутая ручка больно тычется в левый бок, на полу в прихожей и в спальне у стены – висок Брока то и дело упирается в край книжной полки, пока Стив дерет его на весу. Они трахаются на кухонной стойке, на кухонном столе и в душе. Почти никогда – в постели. Стиву все равно мало. Стиву мало, мало, ма… Стиву мало.

Стиву недостаточно прикосновений. Ему не хватает рук и губ, не хватает быстроты и глубины толчков и крупных засосов по всему телу, которые начинают светлеть уже через пару минут и исчезают к утру, словно и не было ничего. Стиву не хватает долгих влажных поцелуев с языком на троих, и особенно – пошлой трепотни, от которой вспыхивают кончики ушей. Стиву не хватает Баки.

Рамлоу молчит теперь во время секса, и Стив долго этого не замечает, а когда замечает – не может отделаться от сюрреалистичного ощущения ненастоящности, придуманности момента. Приходится раз за разом напоминать себе: они выжили. Там, в Ваканде, они выжили и вот начали новую жизнь. Как будто они не доказывают это себе и друг другу каждый день. Как будто Стив мог забыть, что раньше было по-другому: Баки всегда начинал, Рамлоу подхватывал, и они несли такое – быстро и грязно, запинаясь на каждом третьем слове, срываясь в охи, ахи и хриплый долгий смех, – что Стиву становилось трудно дышать, и можно было не участвовать, а только стонать и просить: еще, еще, еще. По-жа-луй-ста. Не останавливайтесь, не прекращайте говорить, не сбавляйте темп, мать вашу, никогда не…

Никогда не переставайте меня любить.

Теперь Рамлоу молчит, и Стив молчит тоже. Он пробует только однажды: его ноги у Рамлоу на плечах, задница растянута вокруг толстого члена, а все тело влажное и липкое от пота. Стив выдыхает просяще, почти скулит на очередном длинном толчке внутрь:

– Брок! – и на секунду, всего на секунду глаза Рамлоу делаются злыми-презлыми, а потом он наклоняется, почти складывая Стива пополам, и целует в губы грубо и мокро. Стив отвечает на поцелуй. Стив кусается, слишком поздно вспоминая, что такое нравилось Баки. Не Рамлоу.

– Заткнись, – просит Рамлоу тихо и строго, отстранившись и упершись лбом Стиву в плечо. Стив чувствует его оргазм внутри себя – второй за сегодня. – Просто, блядь, заткнись, Роджерс.

Стив затыкается.

Два – и они живут в квартире, в которой жили втроем, и она им бессовестно велика: здесь слишком много места, слишком высокие потолки, слишком много стульев стоит вокруг стола, а холодильник на кухне такого размера, что в него при должных усилиях можно утрамбовать как минимум половину Техаса.

Они пытаются. Правда, пытаются: забивают холодильник продуктами, выбирают новые кресла в гостиную, заполняют ящики стола в кабинете свежими рабочими бумагами. Они приглашают Наташу на ужин. Наташа ссылается на неотложные дела. Стив ее не винит.

Кровать в их спальне просто огромная – широченная, почти квадратная и на крепком деревянном каркасе. Целый уже Техас, даже не половина. Заправлять одеяло такого размера в пододеяльник мрак как тяжко и нудно – Стив два уже порвал.

Они засыпают и просыпаются на разных концах Техаса, потому что не умеют спать вот так, вдвоем. Серединка всегда была для Баки, и Стив обнимал его со стороны бионической руки, а Брок – со стороны живой, и иногда – очень часто на самом деле – их руки лежали, сцепленные в замок, у Баки на животе, а иногда они лениво целовались поверх его плеча, пока Баки спал.

Стив помнит, как они толкались локтями и бедрами в ванной, когда чистили зубы, или на кухне, когда готовили, или в спальне, когда раздевались и раздевали друг друга, помнит, как им вечно не хватало места, пространства для маневра. Стив помнит, как они трепались без умолку, и спорили, и Рамлоу вечно с набитым ртом, а Стив переводил для Баки каждое второе предложение на нормальный человеческий. В их кровати, в их квартире, в их сраной жизни – здесь и сейчас – так много места, что они с Рамлоу едва пересекаются, почти не касаются друг друга вне контекста жесткой ебли и перебрасываются от силы парой-тройкой слов в сутки.

Они были созданы друг для друга, знает Стив: не с Баки, потому что у них получалось все, кроме постели, и не с Рамлоу, потому что у них получалось все, кроме серьезных разговоров, не скатывающихся в ругань и рукоприкладство, но с Баки и с Рамлоу – втроем. Втроем. Вдвоем не идет никак, и Стив, конечно, не может отделаться от мысли, что не знает, было ли что-то такое, что не получалось у Баки и Рамлоу, или, может, если бы это он, Стив, был тем, кого распылило и развеяло по ветру, они вернулась бы в эту квартиру, и она не была бы им велика. Может, они были бы полны и целостны друг с другом и друг для друга. Может, если бы распылило и развеяло Рамлоу, это Баки лежал бы сейчас позади Стива и не боялся бы к нему прикоснуться. Может, Стив бы и сам не боялся, что к нему прикоснутся.

Что придется притворяться.

– Ты слишком громко думаешь, – хрипло бормочет Рамлоу с другого конца кровати. Стив делает вид, что спит.

Один – и в два пополуночи Стив забирает Рамлоу из бара, что в трех кварталах ниже по улице. Ему звонит бармен, потому что, да, у тамошнего бармена есть номер Стива. На всякий случай. Баров в Бруклине предостаточно, и Рамлоу мог бы выбрать любой, но раз за разом он идет в тот, что в трех кварталах ниже по улице. Рамлоу, знает Стив, хочет, чтобы за ним приходили и чтобы его забирали. Чтобы это был Стив.

Больше все равно некому.

Стив хлопает по ссутуленной, затянутой в кожанку спине широкой ладонью и говорит деланно беспечно, и слова дерут сухое горло:

– Пойдем домой, приятель.

Рамлоу пьян до расфокусированного злого взгляда и слабых ног, но это – это больше психосоматическое: Стив своими глазами не раз и не два видел, как этот парень умеет трезветь, просыпаться и разве что из комы не выпрыгивать по одному щелчку. Рамлоу позволяет Стиву закинуть свою руку ему на плечи, позволяет вывести себя на морозный свежий воздух и не рыпается, пока Стив, прислонив его к стене, застегивает на нем куртку.

Под тонкой серой футболкой виднеется округлая выпуклость, и Стив, заметив ее, поджимает губы, и сильнее дергает за собачку, и чуть не прищемляет Рамлоу подбородок – Баки повредил во время битвы пальцы на правой руке, боялся потерять кольцо. Рамлоу таскает его теперь на цепочке, как какой-нибудь сраный хоббит, и Стив давит, давит в себе темное и собственническое. Ненормальное и злое – Баки должен был отдать кольцо ему. Ему, не Рамлоу.

Стив с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и прикрывает на секунду глаза, пытаясь успокоиться: это неправильно, думать вот так – просто пиздец, как неправильно. Рамлоу все равно чувствует. Конечно, он чувствует и потому сегодня не говорит свое пьяное и привычное «лучше бы это был я». Сегодня Рамлоу говорит:

– Лучше бы это был ты, – и в его взгляде, когда Стив смотрит ему в лицо, нет ни ненависти, ни презрения, нет вообще ничего.

Стив не то чтобы сильно не согласен, но бьет Рамлоу в лицо так, что у того голова назад откидывается и встречается с кирпичной стеной бара с глухим стуком. Рамлоу тихо смеется и тут же лезет потрогать непослушными пальцами свежую ссадину на скуле. У него нескоординированные, как будто смазанные движения, и это злит Стива.

– Ух ты. А можешь еще раз?

Если Стив и любил его когда-то, он не помнит, за что.

Пуск – и они возвращаются домой, и Стив стаскивает с Рамлоу ботинки и одежду, и укладывает его в постель, и сам до утра торчит в гостиной на диване, даже не пытаясь уснуть. На часах, наверное, пять, когда Рамлоу – всклоченный и с налившимся синяком под левым глазом – появляется в дверном проеме. Говорит:

– Не дури, Стиви. Пойдем в постель, – и Стив идет. Это «Стиви» принадлежало раньше Баки: Рамлоу чаще звал его по фамилии, или капитаном, или «да, да, мой хороший, сделай так еще раз».

Они ложатся вплотную друг к другу, лицом к лицу – впервые, наверное, за все это время – и Рамлоу только шипит от боли, когда Стив тянется прикоснуться к его поврежденному лицу, но не пытается отстраниться.

– Прости, – говорит Рамлоу торопливо. – Я ляпнул, не подумав. Я идиот. Прости меня. Прости, пожалуйста.

Стив качает головой: все нормально, и они целуются долго-долго, и переплетают пальцы, и, кажется, Стив вспоминает. Или думает, что вспоминает, потому что без этого им никак. Они ведь умели – умели же? – вдвоем. Когда Баки уезжал на одиночные миссии или когда выгонял их взашей за продуктами в супермаркет. Когда засыпал – голова у Рамлоу на коленях, пальцы босых ног у Стива под бедром, и они смеялись на пару над тем, каким очаровательным он выглядит во сне. Когда Баки и в помине не было, а был только Зимний Солдат, и бесконечные процедуры, и Рамлоу держал Стива за руку часами напролет в знак поддержки, хотя терпеть не мог «эти ваши телячьи нежности родом из сороковых».

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Стив лихорадочно, поддевая носом подбородок Рамлоу, упираясь губами в горло, целуя быстро, сухо, едва касаясь. Обнимая поперек талии, притягивая ближе, вплавляя в себя. – Люблю, люблю, люблю.

Рамлоу дышит тяжело, от него все еще несет алкоголем и куревом, но он отвечает:

– Я знаю, что любишь, – а потом: – я тоже тебя люблю.

Стив засыпает, не размыкая рук, с мыслью, что это ничего не изменит – и оно не меняет.

* * *

Когда через несколько недель Рамлоу уйдет, он только и оставит, что два кольца: свое и то, что принадлежало Баки, – на длинной цепочке.

Стив никогда не наденет его на шею.


End file.
